


Anything Can Happen On Halloween

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Background Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Background Shane Madej/Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Background Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M, Object Insertion, Podfic Welcome, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: It's not the type of thing that Ryan would ordinarily do, but... fuck it. It's Halloween!





	Anything Can Happen On Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I beg you - please look up the video that this title is referencing. It's a fucking _gem_.

“What are you gonna dress up as, for Halloween?”

Ryan leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

“Sara’s got plans,” said Shane, his tone casual. 

“Plans?”

Ryan looked sidelong at Shane, his eyebrow up.

Sara usually had some kind of Plan, because she was that kind of person. 

“Yep. She said she’s gonna make me sexy.”

Ryan bit back two different responses - _nothing could make you sexy_ and _what do you mean, “make”_ \- since either one would be… well, weird, when they were at work like this. 

The whole dating/fucking/whatever thing they were doing - the three of them - was exciting and new, but they didn’t really need to bring the rest of their coworkers in on it.

“What about you?”

“I’ve got a dumb costume planned,” said Ryan, and he rubbed his hands together. 

“Is it sexy?”

“It’s pretty awesome,” said Ryan.

“Gonna clue me in?”

“You’ll see it tonight,” Ryan said airily. 

The Buzzfeed company Halloween party always went all out.

It was going to be crazy.

Fucking _crazy_.

* * *

Ryan stared at himself in the mirror.

This was a lot of makeup.

It was more makeup than he’d ever seen on himself before, honestly, but… he’d followed the YouTube tutorial pretty faithfully. 

The lines were a little rough, it was true, and maybe he was a little heavier with the brush than he needed to be, but it still worked, right?

The spots were the part that gave him the most trouble, but by the end of it, he looked like something out of a fantasy movie - a weird mix of cute and scary, which was more or less what he’d been going for.

The horns nestled amongst his hair fetchingly, and the furry pants hugged his hips in interesting ways.

Going shirtless was a bit… weird, but fuck it. 

It was Halloween. 

He might as well live a little.

His heart was beating very fast in his chest, but… fuck it. 

It wasn’t like he was going to have the most ridiculous costume, right?

He made a scary face in the mirror, and then he burst into laughter, because… well, how could he not?

This was all ridiculous.

He shrugged a button down on, and put on his shoes, making his way towards his car, to drive to the hall they’d rented for the party.

It was Halloween. 

It was gonna be fun!

* * *

Ryan changed into his full costume when he got to the party, taking his shirt off, then touching up his makeup in the mirror in the men’s room, and trying not to feel too dumb about it. 

And then… on to the main event.

He could do this. 

He _would_ do this, and it would be amazing.

* * *

Ryan found Shane leaning against a pillar, talking to Sara. 

Sara was dressed like a cat - an orange cat.

She was probably Obi, come to think of it. 

That would make sense.

And there was Shane… wearing…. Whoa.

First things first, he was taller. 

A good three or four inches taller, which shouldn’t have meant much, except he was now at least seven feet tall (well, maybe not seven feet tall, Ryan was exaggerating, but still), which… fuck. 

Um.

And then there was the lipstick.

Deep purple lipstick, and his eyes were lined with black. 

Maybe there was some kind of contouring involved, but Ryan didn’t know the details of that. 

He looked amazing. 

He was wearing some kind of bustier or maybe a corset?

It drew attention to Shane’s waist, and then there was the short skirt, and Shane's long, lovely legs.

Legs in stockings.

Fishnet stockings.

Oh, fuck.

Ryan licked his lips.

His head was already swimming, and he was just… looking.

“Ryan,” Shane called, and he gestured for Ryan to come closer.

Ryan did so, and he stared, hard in his ridiculous furry pants, his heart beating rapidly.

He needed to not sweat through his makeup.

He needed to not be quite so… obvious. 

Fuck. 

“Aren’t you a horny boy?”

Shane looked amused.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ryan babbled.

“He means your costume,” said Sara, and she reached out, patting one of the horns sticking out of Ryan’s hair. 

“Oh,” said Ryan. “Right.”

He cleared his throat.

“So what are you supposed to be?”

He looked Shane up and down, trying not to be too… lecherous about it, then gave up. 

He letched, complete with lingering gaze, and a little bit of lip licking. 

Shane met his eyes, and he looked… amused, more than anything else. 

“Sara just said she’d dress me “sexy but different,” which she seems to have achieved,” said Shane.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” said Ryan. 

“And you’re… what, a faun?”

“I’m the goatman,” said Ryan, and he did a silly little pose, just for the sake of it. 

“So horny boy,” said Shane, and he patted Ryan on the head, long fingers stroking along the base of the horns. 

“I can _not_ believe you just said that,” said Ryan, and he would have covered his face if he hadn’t been wearing so much makeup on his face.

Shane grinned, and Ryan did a double take.

Shane was wearing fake vampire teeth. 

Oh wow. 

That was a lot hotter than it should have been. 

This was all hotter than it had any right to be.

Ryan was spending too much goddamn time around all of these weirdos. 

… inasmuch as they were all weirdos.

But fuck it. 

It was Halloween.

So Ryan put his hands on Shane’s shoulders, his thumb brushing against Shane’s cheek. 

It was dry with powder - Shane must have put it on to keep his makeup from smearing.

… Ryan should have thought of that. 

“Come dance with me,” said Ryan. 

Shane glanced down at Sara, and she was grinning. 

“Go have fun, boys,” she said, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to Shane’s jaw, then Ryan’s. 

“We’ll do our best,” said Shane, and then he paused, looking down at his shoes. “But first….” 

He leaned against the pillar again, and he took them off, clumsily.

Sara made a face.

“You wore those for, like, three minutes,” she said. 

“They make my feet hurt,” said Shane, “and if I’m dancing, I don’t want to break my neck.”

“... I can’t argue with that,” said Sara. 

She and Ryan shared a moment of disappointed eye contact, and then Shane was shorter, but less tottery, and he was dragging Ryan off to the dance floor. 

* * * 

It was quite some time later.

_Quite_ some time.

They were both sober - well, mostly sober.

Ryan had taken a shot of whiskey.

Shane was sober.

They had made out in the bathroom, and there was purple lipstick on Ryan’s face, a black spot from Ryan’s nose on Shane’s cheek.

They were both sweaty.

Ryan wasn’t really… sure if Shane was hard - Ryan didn’t know how to check that with skirts.

There was so much thigh on display that Ryan was a little dizzy, and he squirmed, licking his lips.

Fuck, but he was just… god.

“You okay?”

Shane shot Ryan a worried look.

“I’m… I’m really, really horny,” Ryan said. “Like… stupidly horny.”

“What’s got you so worked up?”

Shane was smirking now.

Jackass.

“Maybe it’s the sight of you being all worked up,” said Ryan. “You look super hot. Like… holy fuck!”

“I didn’t know you were so into the crossdressing,” said Shane, as if this was a casual conversation they were having.

“I didn’t either,” said Ryan, in a slightly dazed tone of voice.

He shifted in his seat, and then he buckled his seat belt up.

“Can you hold these?”

Shane dropped the high heels into Ryan’s lap, and Ryan looked down at them, and tried not to blush.

“Are you driving barefoot?”

“I’m wearing stockings,” Shane demurred. 

“That’s still barefoot,” said Ryan, as Shane started the car. 

Ryan ran his fingers along the heel of the shoe - it was long, blunt, and the leather of the shoe was shiny and smooth - it was purple, a similar shade of purple to the lipstick.

“Sara, uh, she really put this outfit together,” said Ryan, and he licked his lips. 

“She’s been planning it for a while,” said Shane. “Wanted to get me all prettied up, but couldn’t really think of a reason _why_ , and getting all fancied up like that without no reason felt like… wasted effort, to her.”

“Right,” said Ryan.

He was rubbing the high heel under his fingers, watching the shine of it. 

It was very pretty.

He didn’t want to come off as one of those guys you saw in certain types of kink clubs. 

He knew that everyone made jokes about him having a shoe fetish, what with the sneaker collection, but… well.

Well.

He licked his lips, shifting in his seat, and he wanted… god, what did he want?

To hump the shoe?

No, that’d be too weird.

He licked his lips.

To… hump Shane’s leg, while Shane wore the shoe? 

That’d be too weird. 

Although then again, it _was_ Halloween.

“Did you ever watch _The Worst Witch_?”

“What?”

“The thing with Tim Curry,” said Ryan. 

“What thing with Tim Curry?”

“The movie. Television show, I guess. _The Worst Witch_.” 

“What’s it about? Apart from a girl who isn’t very good at being a witch, presumably,” said Shane.

“There’s some weird shit with Tim Curry,” said Ryan.

“Can you ever have anything not be weird with Tim Curry?”

“At least, in theory, you could try,” said Ryan. “I’m not entirely sure… like, how, but maybe he could do a lecture on the proper safety procedure for a plane or something.”

Shane snorted. 

“It’d still come out weirdly sexy,” said Shane. “The guy managed to make a sentient smog cloud sexy.”

“You had sexy thoughts about the sentient smog cloud?”

“I mean, not, like, sexy-sexy,” said Ryan. “But… I mean.”

“You mean?”

“... I feel like we’re going in weird places,” said Ryan, and he cleared his throat. “Would you be willing to, uh… that is….”

“Hm?”

Maybe it was the shot.

Or maybe it was the fact that Ryan’s whole body was on edge, from arousal, from the October air. 

Ryan’s heart was beating very, very fast. 

“Could you wear the shoes?” 

Shane raised an eyebrow. 

“Wear the shoes?”

“Yeah. And, uh….”

And then the idea came pouring out of his mouth, like an especially sticky waterfall. 

The words themselves seemed to be… sticky. 

Gooey.

He was blushing, and not making eye contact, but he was still talking. 

When he glanced over at Shane, he saw that Shane’s eyebrows were going up.

He looked faintly impressed. 

“Bergara,” he said, and he sounded amused, “I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Ryan gave a nervous laugh, but… it wasn’t a “no,” right?

That was the important part. 

* * *

And then they were at his house.

They were at his house, and he was kissing Shane. 

It was a real intense kiss, with tongue, fingers tangled in hair, the whole shebang.

When Ryan pulled back, panting, there was makeup on Shane’s face, and he could feel the lipstick smeared across his own face.

“Wow,” said Shane, “look at you. You look utterly debauched, don’t you?”

“I can’t actually see myself, so I’ll have to assume,” said Ryan, and he was shaking, licking his lips as he clung to Shane’s shoulders.

Shane’s bare shoulders were very warm against Ryan’s palms, and Ryan squeezed. 

“You look like some kinda filthy pervert,” Shane said, his tone affectionate. “What would you do for me, right now?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Ryan said, and he found out that he meant it. 

“Anything anything?”

“Yes,” said Ryan, and he was… dropping to his knees, right there in front of Shane, his hands running up and down Shane’s legs, squeezing the backs of his thighs. 

He put his face under the skirt, and found… panties.

Purple lace panties.

Fuck, 

“God,” said Shane, “you’re so fucking eager.” 

“How can I not be?”

Ryan kissed the front of the panties, and then Shane moaned again, clutching the heels in both hands.

“Ryan,” said Shane, “this is great, but, uh… if you want me to wear the heels, I need to sit down.”

Ryan pulled back, the heat of Shane’s cock still lingering on his face.

“What?”

“I can’t wear the shoes while you’re blowing me or whatever. I can’t really… stand in them.”

“Right,” said Ryan, and he licked his lips, scooting back. “Okay. Um. Okay.”

“You okay there, Ry?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan, and he stood up awkwardly, then shoved his awkward, furry pants down and off.

He was wearing a pair of boxers and the fake horns.

The makeup all over his face was a mess, but… god, he’d never felt this debauched.

“Hey, Ry?”

“Mmm?”

“Go get the lube.”

“Right,” said Ryan, and he curled his toes, his whole body on edge.

He had goosebumps, and he was nearly tripping, as he scrambled to the bedroom, to get the lube from the bedside table.

When he came back, he found Shane sitting in a chair, as he carefully buckled the high heels on.

Ryan looked down at them, looked up at Shane, and his cock twitched.

“God, you really do have a fetish for these, don’t you?”

Shane wriggled his ankle, and Ryan made a desperate noise, right in the back of his throat. 

“Shut up, Shane,” said Ryan, as he watched Shane rotate his ankle carefully. 

“These do look pretty nice,” said Ryan, and then he was… getting on his knees, right there, and he was in front of Shane, his hands on Shane’s knees, looking up at Shane, his eyes wide. 

“Fuck,” said Ryan. 

And then Shane pressed the high heel into Ryan’s thigh.

It was hard enough that it made Ryan whimper, just a bit.

It hurt. 

It hurt, but it was so… shiny, it was shiny enough that Ryan just wanted to… what did he want?

The light was dim, almost yellow, and it was casting them both in shadows.

“You brought the lube?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan, although his mind was miles away. 

He licked his lips, and he nuzzled into Shane’s thighs, as Shane spread his legs wider.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Shane pressed his foot against Ryan’s chest, and it pressed him back.

“I’m pretty into it, yeah,” said Ryan. 

“And all those years you resisted admitting you’ve got a shoe fetish,” Shane said, and he drew the heel across Ryan’s chest, scratching it up, just a bit.

There was going to be a little white line.

“I don’t have a shoe fetish,” Ryan said, indignant as ever.

Shane pressed his other foot between Ryan’s legs, pressing the ball of the shot right on Ryan’s cock, through the boxers. 

He rotated his hips, and it was enough to make Ryan’s hips jerk forward.

“Fuck,” Ryan said thickly. 

“Wow,” said Shane, and he sounded impressed. “I don’t think that I’ve ever seen you this worked up.”

“Anything can happen on Halloween,” Ryan said, loopy with arousal and who even knew what else.

“... what?”

Shane looked momentarily nonplussed.

“Shut up, Shane,” said Ryan.

“I mean,” Shane said, rotating his ankle, “you started it.”

“But… fuck, I can’t be held accountable for my… fuck….”

“If you can’t be held accountable for your fuck, then I don’t wanna know what I’m gonna do with you.”

“You could fuck me,” said Ryan, beyond shameless at this point.

He was sweating, right down his sides, along the backs of his knees, and his cock was being pressed by that goddamn shoe.

Fuck, but… Shane’s legs, in those stockings, they were miles and miles of prime real estate, and Ryan wanted to kiss them, wanted to hump them, wanted to… what the fuck did he want?

He was full of nervous energy, and he was just… riding the high of arousal, of a new kink, of all of this.

“Not if you can’t be held accountable for your fuck,” said Shane. 

“Oh my god, Shane,” Ryan groaned, and he covered his face with both hands. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Yep,” said Shane. “I’m the worst.”

Another ankle rotation, and Ryan sobbed. 

“Take your underwear off,” said Shane. 

“You gotta take your shoe off of me, first,” said Ryan. 

“Oh. Right.” 

Shane withdrew his ridiculously long limbs, and he looked sheepish.

“Sorry,” Shane said, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve never, uh… done this whole dominatrix thing.”

“This would be a dominant thing, wouldn’t it?”

“It feels more like a dominatrix thing, honestly,” said Shane. “What with the heels.”

“... I can’t argue with that,” Ryan admitted. 

Ryan wriggled out of the boxers, and made to take the horns off.

“No,” said Shane. “Keep ‘em.”

Ryan blushed, wrapping a hand around his cock, and Shane looked him up and down, with an expression that could best be described as “hungry.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah,” said Shane.

“... can I kiss your shoes?”

That was what Ryan had asked for.

He’d asked for that, in the car, and it was… it was a weird thing to ask for, but _fuck it_ , it was Halloween, and besides, it was Shane. 

Shane had seen him screaming at ghosts (which Shane had claimed were shadows), had seen him coming apart while being fucked, had seen him exhausted at the end of a shoot.

They’d eaten disgusting things on camera together, they’d done… who even knew what. 

“You can kiss my shoes,” said Shane, and he pressed the toe of his shoe against Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan nuzzled his face into the shoe, which was smooth and cool against his cheek. 

He sprawled out on his belly, and he kissed the shoes, then licked them, first delicately, then with more enthusiasm, because… fuck.

He could taste the leather, and it was filling his head, as he traced his tongue across it.

“You are getting makeup all over me,” said Shane.

“Sorry,” said Ryan, as he sat up a bit, cradling Shane’s foot in his hand, and then he looked up at Shane, who was looking faintly bemused.

“... I’ve got a horrible idea,” said Shane.

“So why are you sharing it?”

Ryan mouthed at Shane’s ankle. 

The fishnet was rough against Ryan’s tongue, and the heel had gotten warmer - it was slick, with his spit, and then the other shoe was pressed against Ryan’s other cheek, and he turned his face towards it, and he kissed it as well.

“Because I know you’re gonna be up for it,” said Shane. “But I have to make it known that I’m suggesting something horrible first.”

Ryan snorted.

“What if I were to fuck you with this?”

Shane pressed the heel of the shoe against Ryan’s cheek.

“Wasn’t that… on the floor?”

“For all of a minute,” Shane said impatiently.

“Isn’t that… pointy?”

“I’ll be gentle.” said Shane. 

“It’s not very long.”

“It’s not the size that counts,” said Shane. 

“You’ve got your heart set on it, huh?”

“I’d say I’ve got my dick set on it, personally,” Shane said, as if that was just a _thing_ that people said. 

“Your dick set on it. Oh my god, Shane, how can you….”

“Ryan,” Shane said, “none of this is normal. If we’re gonna do weird shit, let’s just… do weird shit.”

“I can’t really argue with that,” said Ryan, and he gave a little bark of laughter. “Fine. Do it.”

“Do it?”

“Yeah. Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Stick it in my butt. Fuck me with your shoe. Your heel.”

Shane grinned, and it was a grin like a shark’s.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said. 

“Is this some kind of kink you’ve been hiding? Saving for a rainy day?”

“I mean,” Shane said, “I hadn’t thought of it, but now that I am….”

“Now that you are?”

“Now that I am, I can’t help but be… intrigued.”

Shane was… crossing his legs, so that he could get to one of the heels, and he was… gesturing for the lube.

Oh god.

“If I end up in the emergency room because of this, I’m never going to forgive you,” Ryan said, and he watched, mesmerized, as Shane rubbed lube onto the heel of the shoe. 

“Duly noted,” said Shane. “I think this will be easier if you do this on your stomach.”

“On my stomach?”

“Yeah,” said Shane. “Let me just… hold on.”

There were an awkward few minutes, as they were getting arranged, and in the end, Ryan was… well, embarrassed.

He was on his belly, ass in the air, and Shane was looking down at him, into his ass, and Ryan was digging his hands in his own hair.

All of his makeup had been rubbed off, more or less, but… god, he was still sticky.

Everything was sticky, everything was almost _dry_ , everything was almost too much.

Almost.

Shane’s fingers were delicate, tracing along the edge of Ryan’s hole, and then it was sliding in, cold with lube, and Ryan was groaning, humping the floor.

“God,” Shane said, “you’re so hot inside. You’re so… desperate. You’re such a horny boy.”

“I can’t believe you’re making that joke, right now. Right… oh… fuck, right there….”

“Hmm?”

Shane sounded amused.

“I can banter, or… mm… I can enjoy myself….”

“Aren’t I the one doing all the work?”

Shane’s fingers were withdrawn, and then… oh god.

The very tip of the high heel was against his hole, barely dipping in, and the ball of the heel was against Ryan’s ass. 

Shane snorted, and then… the heel was sliding into him.

Just… a long, slow, solid slide, and it was enough to make Ryan shudder.

Ryan’s cock was leaking onto the floor, leaking down towards his chin, and he was shaking, humping back against it carefully.

“This may be the most perverse thing I’ve ever done,” said Shane, as if he were talking about the weather. “I don’t even need to really move my leg, I just kinda need to… rotate my ankle a little bit.”

It wasn’t really a fucking, since the heel wasn’t going that deep.

It was just the… sensation, which was strange and faintly uncomfortable, but totally worth it, because it was… god, he was being fucked with a high heel, which was _weird_ , but god if he wasn’t reveling in it.

“Fuck,” Ryan whined, and it was a rough, almost broken sound.

Coming out of his own throat, even.

Shane began to shift his foot, just a bit, but it was still a change, and it was… it was going in and out, and Ryan was shaking.

“How’s this?” 

Shane’s voice was rough. 

“It’s good,” Ryan moaned. “It’s… it’s good. It’s so good.”

It was different from a finger, from a toy, from a dick.

It was… it was an intensity that left Ryan shaking, and then it was withdrawing.

“This is fucking hot,” said Shane, “but if I don’t fuck you soon, I’m gonna die.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Ryan said, and then he was… being rolled onto his back, carefully, and he spread his legs a bit wider, looking up at Shane.

Shane looked… odd at this angle, his face all craggy angles and shadows, his hair in flyaway tufts, his lipstick smeared across his mouth.

His eye makeup was, of course, gorgeous, because… of course.

Shane was… scooting between Ryan’s legs, and he was on the floor, the heels clacking on the lino, as he drizzled lube across his cock. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass,” Shane said, his voice cheerful, and he scooted closer, pressing the head of his cock to Ryan’s entrance. 

“I mean, I should hope so at this point,” said Ryan, spreading his legs wider, and then he let out a long, low groan, as Shane slid home.

“You are so good,” said Shane, and he was pressing closer, his forehead against Ryan’s, and then he was kissing Ryan, soft, wet kisses, and Ryan clenched around it.

Shane leaned over, grabbing the lube, and then he was slicking his hand up, wrapping it around Ryan’s cock.

Ryan howled to the heavens, his hips bucking forward, and then Shane was holding on to his thighs, holding him open.

The heels clacked on the floor, and Ryan’s ankles were on Shane’s shoulders, his toes curling in Shane’s hair, and the fake horns were clinking on the floor as well, as Ryan just… took it, sobbing and moaning.

“C’mon, horny boy,” said Shane, “cum for me, c’mon….”

“... don’t ruin the moment,” Ryan groaned, and then he made a surprised noise, his ass clenching around Shane’s cock.

Shane grunted, and he pressed closer, his hips flush with Ryan’s ass, his hands stroking across Ryan’s belly.

“Far be it from me,” Shane said. 

Ryan held on to Shane’s bare shoulders, which were slippery with sweat, and he dug his heels in.

“Deeper,” he told Shane. “C’mon, deeper, please, please… please!”

“If I get any deeper, I’m going to be coming out of your mouth,” said Shane, but he leaned further forward, until he was almost pushing Ryan across the lino.

… they needed to not fuck on such a slippery surface next time.

But god, Shane was stroking in time with his thrusts, and Ryan was just… holding on.

Holding on to himself, holding on to his composure, and then the pressure that had been building and building finally snapped in his gut, and he groaned and sobbed as he came across his own belly, the sweetness pulsing through him, making his eyes roll back in his head, seeing nothing but whiteness. 

“Oh god,” Shane mumbled, “fuck, Ry….”

Ryan lay on his back, looking over at Shane, and he caught his breath, letting himself be used as a thing to get Shane going, letting Shane pursue his own orgasm.

Ryan’s own orgasm was still tingling along his nerves, leaving him warm and relaxed, content with the world.

Shane came inside of Ryan, and his face was transformed into that mess of ugliness and alluring that hits us all in the throes of passion.

Shane’s orgasm was a gush of heat and wetness, practically scalding inside of Shane, and Shane shuddered, and leaned forward, kissing Ryan’s chest. 

“Your jizz is all over my stomach,” Shane murmured, after about a minute of sweaty cuddling.

“Your jizz is leaking out of my asshole, so forgive me if I’m not the most sympathetic,” said Ryan. 

Shane snorted.

“So it turns out that you’ve got a shoe fetish after all, huh?”

“Amazing discovery,” Ryan mumbled, his toes curling, his thigh muscles still twitching.

“What can I say? Anything can happen on Halloween.”

Ryan groaned, but Shane’s expression was the very epitome of smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
